A plate carrier of this kind comprises a carrier body and two guide rails that are arranged on the carrier body and extend so as to be mutually parallel, and between which a license plate can be pushed in an insertion direction in order to be arranged on the plate carrier. The guide rails extend in parallel with the insertion direction and are designed to receive the license plate therebetween such that the license plate is held between the guide rails when arranged on the plate carrier.
A plate carrier of this kind is used for example for identifying leads such as tubes, cables, pipes or the like. A license plate may in this case have lettering or another marking so that, by means of the license plate, a lead can be identified for example, or other information that is important for the operation of the lead or of an installation connected to the lead, for example, can be displayed on the lead.
In principle, a plate carrier can also be attached to other objects, for example in the industrial field.
In the case of plate carriers of this kind, there is a need for the license plate to be able to be attached to the plate carrier as simply as possible and to be held in a secure and reliable manner in a position arranged on the plate carrier. It is also desirable, in this case, for a license plate to be able to be released from the plate carrier again, as far as possible without using tools.
In the case of a plate carrier known from DE 197 43 405 A1, a license plate can be inserted between rails and is held between the rails when in position. By raising the license plate, the license plate can be released from the plate carrier, over a stop elevation.
In the case of a plate carrier known from DE 20 2011 000 569 U1, a plate is fastened to a carrier body by means of rivets.